


Lay My Love On You

by FromKrypton



Category: CW's Supergirl, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromKrypton/pseuds/FromKrypton
Summary: Happy birthday, Kaegan!P.S. listen to I Lay My Love on You by Westlife





	Lay My Love On You

It was a month after Kara and Lena had met that she told her her secret. Her secret that she's Supergirl. Lena was shocked at first, but she handled it quite well. Now, well, now it's 4 years later and they're engaged. The very first day of October is when Kara popped the question. Lena cried happy tears and said yes. They had a heavy make out session on the couch after Kara had ever so gently put the ring on Lena's ring finger. The make out session ended when there was a knock on the door. Kara got up, to which Lena whined. "I'm hungry and your stomach is growling. We're eating." Kara said, pointing at her. "Fine." Lena said, huffing and crossing her arms.

To Kara's shock, Lillian had paid for the pizzas and had a smile on her face. "Kara. We need to talk." She said, a small smile on her face. Kara gulped but stepped aside, not taking her eyes off of the woman. Lena immediatley stood up and looked at the other. "Mother, what are you doing here?" She asked, a little bit angry. "Come now, Lena. Where are your manners?" Lillian asked, to which Lena growled. Lillian sighed and turned around to look at them. "I've come to make amends." She says, looking at them both, who looked quite shocked and confused at the same time. "I know I haven't been the best mother, but I do care about you, Lena. I've changed ever since you used the Truthseeker on me." She says again. Lena looked at her, quiet. 

"When Kara asked for my blessing to marry you, I realized just how much she loves and cares about you. So, I gave her my blessing. I know that we ALL still have a long way to go to repair the trust, but I'm willing to try if you are." She finishes up, looking at them both.

"We can try, but don't think that I won't shut you out of my life completly if you revert back to your old ways." Lena said in a firm voice. "Trust me, I won't. Now, lets eat, shall we?" A small smile appears on all of their faces. They eat the pizza and smile, talking and laughing, talking about how Alex was shocked about her little sister proposing. 

"So, when do you plan on getting married?" Lillian asks. Kara and Lena look at each other before they look back at the other woman. "I was thinking on Christmas, but there's no rush." Kara says. "There is absolutely no rush." Len kisses her again and smiles.


End file.
